A ma place
by angel-la-mordue
Summary: Recueil d'OS qui prend place après ma précédente histoire Pas assez de toi. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

A hunger still unsatisfied

**Voici le premier OS d'une longue série :) désolée il est plutôt court, je promets que le prochain sera plus long. En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Quant elle se réveilla, elle avait affreusement mal à la tête. Quant elle ouvrit ses paupières, le soleil lui brûlait les yeux. Quant elle entendit en plus la voix de Kol, elle eut juste envie d'une chose : le tuer.

« -Comment vas-tu ma sauvageonne ?

-A part que j'ai mal partout, que ma tête menace d'exploser, mais très bien évidemment. »

Soudain un souvenir lui revint, Kol lui donnant son sang de force puis lui tordant le cou. Cela signifiait que Myra était…

« -Non je ne peux pas être morte, ce n'est pas possible, non je ne peux pas l'être…

-Et si ma jolie Myra, tu es morte ! Enfin tu peux encore sauver ta vie si tu fais une simple petite chose… »

C'est alors que Kol fit venir une jeune fille, installée au fond de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Son cou saignait. Quant elle vit cela, Myra se sentit affamée, elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : boire. Elle arrivait juste à se concentrer sur les gouttes de sang qui tombaient de sa gorge. Avant qu'elle puisse y réfléchir, Myra se jeta sur la fille. Quant elle commença à boire, une sensation exquise s'empara de son être, elle se sentait beaucoup plus forte, tellement plus forte. Elle sentit ses canines pousser, cela rendait l'accès au sang de la fille encore plus facile. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, la source se tarit, la fille était morte. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, Myra lâcha avec horreur le corps sans vie loin d'elle. Puis elle s'écroula par terre et gémit :

« -Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce que j'ai fait… »

Kol s'accroupit à sa hauteur, lui saisit les mains et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

« -Myra, arrête ! Cette fille n'est qu'un dommage collatéral ! Tu apprendras à te contrôler avec le temps ! De toute façon, cette fille n'était qu'une simple prostituée, elle serait morte à cause d'un de ses clients ou de maladie tôt ou tard.

-Et tu veux que cela me rassure ? Tu veux que je sois heureuse d'avoir tuée une fille qui ne m'avait rien fait ? Tu veux que je sois heureuse d'être un monstre ? Un monstre comme toi ! »

Après avoir dit cela, elle se jeta sur lui et le roua de coups. La rage l'aveuglait. Kol eut énormément de mal à contenir la jeune vampire. Au bout d'un long moment il réussit à la coincer sous lui. Cette situation avait une sensation de déjà vu, et pour coller encore plus avec ce souvenir, il l'embrassa.

Alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, Kol se dit qu'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix. Myra faisait déjà une superbe vampire. La façon qu'elle avait eu de se jeter sur la prostituée était très sensuelle. Le problème, c'était qu'il fallait qu'il vainque la culpabilité que ressentait Myra après avoir tué quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Il les voyait déjà tous les deux, ravageant des villages entiers puis s'unissant dans le sang des victimes massacrées. Ils feraient définitivement de grandes choses tous les deux.

Myra quant à elle pensait très différemment. Dès qu'elle aurait appris à contrôler un minimum ses instincts vampiriques, elle s'enfuirait. Même si depuis qu'elle était vampire son amour et son désir pour Kol avait été décuplé, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était toxique pour elle. Et que, si elle vivait avec lui pour toujours, elle se perdrait complètement.


	2. Chapter 2

I travel the world and the seven seas

**Juste une question, les titres de mes deux OS proviennent de paroles de chansons, est-ce-que vous savez lesquels ? Celui qui a deviné, je lui donnerais… Mon éternelle affection ^^. **

**Pour clore le débat, depuis combien de temps Kol est-il dagué ? Il n'a été dagué qu'environ 100 ans et c'est Finn qui a été dagué pendant 900 ans. **

**Réponses review :**

**Klarolisia : Merci pour ta review :) En effet, j'aime bien faire de Myra une martyre, je trouve que ça lui va particulièrement bien. Tu verras ce qu'a fait Myra dans cet OS, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, en effet Kol n'a été dagué que pendant 100ans mais je dirais vers 1900-10 que vers les années 20. Bonne lecture !**

**Lulu : merci pour ta review :) Je pensais en effet faire un OS avec Katherine en guest star, j'imagine déjà la réaction de Myra devant la personnalité de sa descendante… Bref :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Noura : Merci pour ta review :) cet OS est plus long que le précédent. Avec Kol et Myra en même temps, c'est toujours assez mouvementé, heureusement, sinon, il y'aurait moins d'intérêt. Bonne lecture !**

**Mayou : Merci pour ta review :) Certes il y'a des amours comme cela, mais il y'a aussi des amours plus **_**raisonnables**_** dirons nous et tout aussi puissant. Et je pense que des fois, Myra ça la dérangerait pas de connaître un amour comme ça :) Je pense que Klaus apparaîtra à un moment donné et Katherine aussi. Quant à Kol, je ne pourrais faire aussi mélodramatique que tu aimerais vu qu'il n'est dagué que 100ans. Bonne lecture :)**

**FolleDingue 78 : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait un bon come back :) Bonne lecture !**

(Empire Byzantin 1056)

Aujourd'hui était jour de deuil pour les Byzantins, l'impératrice Théodora et avec elle la dynastie Macédonienne venait de s'éteindre. Myra quant à elle s'en fichait un peu. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle était arrivée à Constantinople. Et elle savait que dans à peine un mois elle partirait vers de nouveaux horizons.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Kol une cinquantaine d'années plus tôt, elle était en fuite. Elle se disait souvent que ça avait été une mauvaise idée, surtout que son mari la cherchait à la trace depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie. Kol avait failli l'attraper déjà deux fois.

Comme elle se l'était promis, elle s'était enfuie dès qu'elle avait réussi à se contrôler. Elle savait qu'elle avait été une vraie salope. Elle avait faire boire de la verveine à une jeune fille et l'avait emmené à Kol, évidemment, il avait bu le sang de la fille. Dès qu'il fut faible, Myra lui mit un pieu dans le cœur et en profita pour l'attacher avec des cordes imbibées de verveines. Ce faisant elle partit le plus loin possible sans se retourner.

Depuis ce jour, ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris. Bizarrement, il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. De toute façon, maintenant, elle savait qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il ne valait mieux pas que Kol la trouve.

Myra chassa ses pensées de sa tête et se concentra sur la beauté de Constantinople. Cette ville était majestueuse. Elle grouillait de monde, Myra n'avait jamais encore visitée une citée aussi grande. Toutes les nationalités se croisaient dans ce terminus occidental de la route de la soie.

Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir y rester plus longtemps, surtout devant la magnificence de Sainte-Sophie. Restant païenne, elle était tout de même sensible aux beautés des lieux de cultes des autres religions. Ce qu'elle aimait aussi à Constantinople, c'était le soleil et la chaleur. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle adorait vraiment sa bague qui la protégeait du soleil.

Kol avait agressé une jeune sorcière pour qu'elle lui en fasse une, et après que cela fut fait il l'avait tué rapidement car elle s'était pliée à ses exigences. Myra n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui aurait fait sinon.

Certes, elle n'était pas une sainte, elle adorait le sang et elle avait déjà tué des gens sans raisons, tout simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient énervés. Mais elle était loin d'être aussi cruelle que Kol ou que ses frères et sa sœur, des quelques nouvelles qu'elle en avait.

Elle rentra dans la petite auberge où elle avait élue domicile, demain elle changerait pour être sûre que sa trace soit moins facilement suivie. Myra n'allait que dans des auberges de taille moyenne qui n'accueillaient pas la noblesse. Vu que ces auberges étaient beaucoup moins connues, il était dur de les trouver. Ou sinon, elle s'installait chez l'habitant. Bref, elle prenait toute les précautions possibles et inimaginables pour éviter qu'il la trouve.

Kol suivait sa femme du regard. Il avait enfin réussi à la retrouver, la garce était diablement dure à trouver. En près de cinquante ans il n'avait réussi à l'approcher que deux fois. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il commencerait à lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Il la vit entrer dans une auberge, il attendit qu'elle y ressorte. Quand Kol la vit ressortir, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas ses affaires avec elle et il en conclut qu'elle reviendrait. Il décida de lui faire une petite surprise.

Myra rentra tard à l'auberge, elle était allée se nourrir. Il était aisé de trouver une proie chez les marins trop ivres. Elle avait peu de remords à attaquer les personnes qui buvaient à ce point, elle n'avait jamais compris et ne comprendrait jamais comment les gens pouvaient s'oublier autant.

Dans tout les cas, elle rentrait avec bonheur dans sa chambre d'auberge, elle était épuisée. Quand Myrcella pénétra dans la pièce, le choc lui fit faire tomber sa lampe à huile. Heureusement le sol était en pierre.

Assis sur la seule chaise se trouvait Kol, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Dès qu'elle se fut remise de son choc, elle essaya de s'enfuir mais Kol fut plus rapide. Il la rattrapa et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Myra alla se heurter durement contre le mur, tellement durement qu'elle le fit trembler.

Kol se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit moqueusement :

« -Alors c'est l'accueil qu'on réserve à son gentil petit mari après ne pas l'avoir vu aussi longtemps, tu me déçois énormément, Myra.

-Va pourrir dans la gueule de Fenrir, ignoble immondice !

-Toi ma petite chérie, tu vas souhaiter avoir subie ça quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve ça plutôt désagréable d'avoir été trahi par sa propre femme. »

En entendant cela, Myra ferma les yeux. Elle avait vraiment fait une grosse connerie qu'elle allait payer très chère…


	3. Chapter 3

I won't sleep

**Réponses review:**

**Noura; merci pour ta review :) Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce que Kol a fait subir à Myra et tu vas voir que ça aurait pu être pire, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que Myra n'est pas la fille la plus chanceuse de la terre, bonne lecture :)**

**CrazyAngiie : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon idée de suite te plaise :) J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer cet OS, je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

(Est de l'Italie 1114)

Myra prenait son bain, cela l'aidait à se détendre. Elle s'en était mieux sortie que prévue. Kol ne lui avait fait aucun mal particulier, le seul point noir c'était qu'il ne la quittait pratiquement pas des yeux. Elle avait dû regarder sans rien faire les atrocités qu'il commettait, les vampires qu'il créait. A cause de cela, deux chasseurs de vampires traînaient dans les parages. Kol s'en fichait mais elle par contre s'en méfiait. Myra les avait vu à l'œuvre et cela faisait peur. Elle avait essayé de le lui faire comprendre mais il était dur de faire entendre raison à son mari tellement il était têtu.

Elle avait quand même réussie à se réconcilier avec lui, cela avait pris au moins une vingtaine d'années. Tout était redevenu comme avant, il était toujours aussi possessif et cruel et elle était toujours têtue et facilement en colère, bref, tout était bien qui finit bien.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à sortir, elle se sécha et elle mit sa tenue de nuit. Quand Myra entra dans la chambre, Kol était déjà en train de dormir. Son abruti de mari pensait que deux nuits blanches étaient faciles à supporter surtout pour un vampire tel que lui. Toujours est-il que dès qu'il avait posé sa tête sur un oreiller, il s'était mis à ronfler. Elle décida de profiter un peu de l'air chaud de l'Italie et elle sortit sur son balcon.

Myra au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes décida d'aller se coucher quant elle entendit du bruit. Elle décida de jeter un œil à travers la fente du rideau qui séparait la chambre du balcon. Elle vit les deux chasseurs de vampires, le plus grand prit une sorte de dague et l'enfonça dans la poitrine de Kol. Elle se retint de crier. Quand cela fut fait, le plus grand dit au plus petit :

« -Va voir où est l'autre suceuse de sang, fais attention on ne sait pas quel âge elle a. »

Quant elle vit qu'il se dirigeait vers le rideau, elle s'en éloigna et se mit à réfléchir vite. En haut de l'ouverture, le linteau dépassait, juste de quoi poser ses pieds. Avec l'aide de la balustrade, elle y grimpa juste à temps avant que l'autre chasseur arrive. Quant il vint se pencher pour voir si elle n'était pas en dessous, Myra se jeta derrière lui, et lui trancha violemment la tête avec sa main. Après avoir fait cela, elle ne réfléchit pas et entra dans sa chambre, quant l'autre chasseur la vit, il se jeta sur elle son épée en avant. Elle l'évita aisément, le chasseur continua à attaquer, jusqu'à ce que Myra réussisse à lui faire lâcher son arme. Il eut un moment d'inattention en voyant qu'il avait perdu son épée. Myrcella en profita pour enfoncer sa main dans sa poitrine et lui arracher son cœur.

Quand le chasseur s'effondra par terre, Myra se précipita vers Kol. Arrivée au niveau de leur lit, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt : est-ce-que c'était une si bonne idée que cela d'enlever la dague ? Après tout si elle la laissa, Kol ne serait plus en mesure de faire de mal à personne. « Oui, mais d'autres prendront la relève Myrcella et tu le sais très bien, et puis tu l'aimes ce crétin alors autant que tu le réveilles non ? »pensa-t-elle.

Sur cela, elle prit la dague et la lui enleva. Puis elle attendit qu'il se réveille. Au bout d'un long moment, il reprit connaissance et s'exclama :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Dès qu'elle l'entendit, Myra se releva précipitamment et lui dit :

« -Tu sais les chasseurs de vampire dont tu m'avais dit de ne pas me méfier, ben il fallait tellement peu s'en méfier que finalement ils t'ont dagué et ont failli me tuer. Heureusement avec un peu de chances, je n'avais pas sommeil, c'est comme cela que j'ai réussi à les entendre et à les tuer.

-Tu les as tués, les deux ?

-Non, je ne les ai pas tué, c'est Hel qui c'est dit l'enfer n'était pas assez peuplé et qu'il était temps de rajouter du monde. Réfléchis, bien sûr que c'est moi.

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé ma dague ? »

Myra fut stupéfaite en entendant cette question, elle mit du temps à réagir puis lui demanda avec incrédulité :

« -Comment ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé ma dague, après tout je sais que tu me hais et que tu aimerais bien être débarrassé de moi.

-Je vais être honnête avec toi, certes des fois j'ai envie de me débarrasser de toi. Certes je te hais, mais je t'ai toujours aimé plus que je ne t'ai jamais haïe. C'est pour cela que même si j'ai réfléchi au fait de te laisser comme ça, j'ai quand même enlevé la dague. »

Kol en entendant cela resta pétrifié puis il reprit ses idées et dit comme si de rien n'était :

« -Viens il faut qu'on y aille avant que d'autres de ces chasseurs n'ait l'idée de revenir. »

Ils prirent leurs affaires, des chevaux dans l'écurie. Alors que Myra grimpait sur sa jument, Kol dit d'un ton badin :

« -Moi aussi. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'elle avait bien fait.


	4. Chapter 4

Hungry from birth

(Paris 1170)

Myra se promenait dans les rues de la capitale Française ce matin là dans l'espoir de faire quelques emplettes. Soudain, elle aperçut une petite fille qui courrait, derrière elle un homme la poursuivait, la gamine avait un morceau de pain dans les mains et avait l'air dépenaillé. A ce moment là, elle tomba, quand l'homme s'approcha de la fillette avec un bâton dans les mains pour la frapper, Myra n'hésita pas, elle se mit entre les deux personnes et bloqua le bout de bois à l'instant où l'étranger allait le lancer sur l'enfant. Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« -Vous allez vous en aller et vous allez oublier l'existence de cette enfant, maintenant partez. »

L'homme hypnotisé fit ce qui lui était dit. La petite fille avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et allait s'enfuir quand Myra lui bloqua l'épaule et lui ordonna :

« -Jeune fille, toi, tu viens avec moi. »

La petite fille lui obéit à contrecœur et la suivit dans l'hôtel particulier que Myrcella partageait avec son époux. Arrivée dans la pièce principale, elle lui demanda :

« -Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

La fillette en l'entendant, lui jeta un regard noir. Myra se dit alors qu'il était normal que l'enfant soit méfiante après tout elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une vie facile avec les loques qu'elle portait. Elle appela alors sa servante :

« Azénor ! »

La jeune femme arriva en courant vers sa maîtresse :

« -Oui ma Dame ?

-Apporter à manger pour la damoiselle que voilà, puis vous lui préparerez un bain et il faut absolument lui changer de vêtement, vous n'aurez qu'à lui prendre une de mes chemises et un de mes châles.

-Oui Dame Myrcella. »

C'était l'une des choses que Myra appréciait chez Azénor, sa discrétion et son efficacité. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le repas fut servi. L'enfant se jeta dessus tel un loup affamé. Cela faisait de la peine à Myra de voir cela. Alors qu'elle venait de finir de tout engloutir, Myrcella assise en face d'elle lui demanda :

« -Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Marguerite.

-Joli prénom, mais je voudrais le vrai s'il te plaît.

-Hermine.

-Et tu as des parents Hermine ?

-Non.

-Tu vis avec qui alors ?

-Avec d'autres enfants comme moi.

-J'ai une proposition Hermine à te faire.

-C'est quoi ?

-Eh bien, tu peux rester avec moi et mon mari, on te logerait, t'habillerait, te nourrirait et pourvoirait à ton éducation ou tu pourrais retourner à ton ancienne vie et je ne pense pas que tu y tiennes tellement.

-Et je devrais faire quoi en échange ?

-Rien à part être comme toutes les petites filles.

-Alors j'accepte.

-Allez viens, tu as bien besoin d'un bain. »

L'après midi passa agréablement bien pour Myra, elle avait enfin la chance d'être mère. Hermine, même si elle était méfiante, avait bon fond et elle sentait que ça allait bien se passer entre elles. Le seul point noir dans ce tableau idyllique était Kol. Elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il accepte la fillette.

Kol était en ce moment en train de se remettre de la cuite mémorable qu'il s'était prise hier avec un vampire dont ils venaient de faire la connaissance. Myra l'avait envoyé dormir dans l'écurie, au milieu des crottins et de l'odeur de cheval, il était tellement soûl qu'il n'avait rien dit sur le coup.

Le vampire arriva à ce moment là avec une tête pitoyable et un regard à tuer n'importe quel être vivant. En voyant la fillette qui se laissait brosser les cheveux par Myra, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis il prit la parole :

« -Qu'est ce que fait cette gosse ici ? »

Myra reposa sa brosse calmement et demanda à Hermine d'aller dans sa chambre en attendant qu'elle la rappelle. Après cela elle dit :

« -Cette gosse comme tu dis s'appelle Hermine et à partir d'aujourd'hui elle va habiter ici.

-Quoi ? Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu !

-Non, tu as très bien entendu Kol.

-Mais, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, elle n'a plus de famille, alors je lui ai proposé de rester avec nous.

-Tu vas la remettre où tu l'as trouvé Myrcella !

-Non ! Ecoute Kol, c'est la seule chance que j'aurais jamais d'avoir un enfant, je t'en supplie laisse-moi la garder, je ne te demande rien d'autre. »

Kol en voyant l'air désespéré de sa femme ne put qu'accepter avec réticence :

« -Très bien, tu peux la garder, mais tu t'en occupes, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle. Et quant elle posera des questions sur nous car tu sais qu'elle en posera, tu te chargeras du problème.

-Merci Kol.

-De toute façon, je sais que tu aurais tout fais pour la garder et j n'ai pas envie de passer encore cinquante ans à devoir te chercher. »

Le soir en allant coucher Hermine, Myra ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout était pour le mieux.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh child !

**Réponses review :**

**Noura : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je n'avais pas pensé au coup de l'espionnage, je vais peut être y réfléchir. Dans ce chapitre on va voir une partie un peu plus tendre de Kol, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, mais vous voulez toutes qu'Hermine ait un destin tragique ! Comme si je pouvais faire preuve de cruauté envers mes personnages :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Belladu57 : Merci !**

(Paris 1170)

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Hermine vivait avec Myra et Kol. Myra était contente de voir que la fillette avait l'air d'être heureuse avec eux, enfin plutôt avec elle. Car Kol avait dit qu'il ne s'occuperait pas d'elle et il avait bien tenu sa parole. Myra trouvait ça dommage encore plus qu'Hermine faisait tout pour être la plus agréable et la plus gentille possible quand Kol était là. Et puis, comment ne pas craquer sur l'enfant avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds très clairs qui lui donnaient l'air d'un petit ange. En tout cas si Kol ne pouvait pas voir à quel point la petite était adorable, Myra, elle le voyait bien. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la plus heureuse des femmes quant Hermine l'avait appelé « maman » pour la première fois, il y'a deux semaines exactement.

En même temps, c'est vrai que Myra s'en occupait comme si elle était sa fille. Elle s'était trouvée de très forts instincts maternels. Cela avait d'ailleurs inévitablement Kol jaloux. Même s'il l'était à un degré bien moindre qu'il aurait pu l'être. Il se contentait juste de se jeter sur elle quant Myra était seule. Myrcella espérait que cela voulait dire qu'il avait quand même un peu accepté Hermine.

En tout cas il valait mieux car elle la lui avait confiée pour la journée. En effet, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de Tatia et elle aimait prier dans la petite église juste à côté de chez eux. Certes, elle priait dans un lieu de culte différent de celui de sa religion, mais elle pensait que les dieux ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur. De plus, elle aimait la paix qui se dégageait de l'église. Elle aimait aussi les chants religieux qu'il y'avait pendant la messe. Bref, c'était le lieu parfait pour célébrer à sa façon la mort de sa bien-aimée cousine. C'était pour cette raison que Kol n'avait trop rien dit quant elle l'avait prévenue qu'elle ne serait pas là pour la journée et quant elle lui avait demandé de garder Hermine.

Cela énervait profondément Kol de devoir garder la gamine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui tapait sur le système, le pire était quant elle accaparait l'attention de Myra. Elle avait de la chance d'être une enfant ou il se serait arrangé pour s'en débarrasser depuis longtemps. Oui, Kol avait des principes et le premier était qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à des enfants et le deuxième à des femmes enceintes. Le troisième était quant à lui que le premier qui regardait d'un peu trop près sa femme devait mourir d'une façon lente et très douloureuse.

Bref, il devait s'occuper de la gamine comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Hermione…Non Hermine ! Dans tout les cas c'était un prénom moche. L'une des nombreuses choses qu'il ne supportait pas chez elle, l'autre étant la façon dont elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux qui la faisait ressembler à un de ces chiots perdus et maltraités…

Il devait être environ huit heures du matin, la gamine devrait surement bientôt se lever et après le cauchemar commencerait. A peine eut il pensé ça qu'une Hermine déjà habillée arriva prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui dit de façon respectueuse :

« -Bonjour Monseigneur Kol.

-Salut gamine. »

Elle partit prendre alors son repas. Après qu'elle eut fini, elle s'assit sur un siège à côté de lui et commença à broder. « Tant mieux » pensa Kol « Comme ça je n'aurais pas à m'en occuper. »

Il décida aussi de s'occuper, il se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué de la flûte. En plus, avec un peu de chance cela dérangerait la gamine. Il joua pour ce qui lui sembla des heures. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Hermine s'était arrêtée de broder pour l'écouter. Quant il eut fini, elle lui dit :

« -Vous jouez très bien. »

Kol la remercia avec réticence :

« -Merci gamine.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à en jouer ? »

Kol allait lui dire non mais il se ravisa en pensant que s'il la dégoûtait à force de sévérité et de choses comme cela, la gamine ne lui demanderait plus jamais rien. Il accepta donc.

Au bout d'une heure, il se rendit compte que la gosse avait l'oreille musicale et qu'elle était plutôt douée. Bon, il y'avait quelque fausses notes de ci de là mais rien de bien grave en somme. Kol n'eut même plus envie d'être méchant avec Hermine. Elle lui rappelait en fait un peu Henrik plus il y réfléchissait. Henrik aussi aimait apprendre et il adorait entendre Kol jouer de la flûte. Et puis, lui aussi avait des yeux de chiots qu'on maltraite. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque :

« -Tu sais quoi gamine ? Tu me fais un peu penser à mon petit frère Henrik.

-Vous avez un frère ?

-J'en ai même trois et j'ai aussi une sœur.

-Pourtant vous n'en parlez jamais.

-Si tu en avais des pareils que les miens, tu comprendrais pourquoi.

-S'ils ont le même caractère qu'avait celui de feu mon père, c'est vrai que j'aurais du mal aussi à les supporter.

-Pourquoi ton père il était comment ?

-C'était une horreur, c'était le maquereau local et quand il ne tapait pas sur ses prostituées, il faisait d'autres choses peu catholiques avec. Cependant, un jour il y'en a une qui en a eu assez et elle l'a tué. Après sa mort, je me suis retrouvée à la rue jusqu'à ce que maman me recueille. Et votre père ?

-Mon père c'était une de ces personnes froides et trop fières. Quelqu'un avec qui il est difficile de vivre. Bon, trêve de bavardage, si on allait manger ? »

Kol s'en voulait de s'en être autant ouvert avec la gamine, et il s'en voulait aussi d'éprouver un tant soi peu d'affection pour elle. L'après midi se fut encore pire, elle voulut se promener dans les rues de Paris et il la laissa faire. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait quelque chose, c'est-à-dire toute les cinq minutes, elle le regardait avec son horrible regard, et Kol le lui achetait ou hypnotisait plutôt le vendeur. Et évidemment, il dut porter tout les achats.

Ils rentrèrent tard le soir, ils mangèrent puis il mit au lit Hermine. La gamine l'obligea à lui raconter une histoire « parce que maman m'en raconte une tout les soirs » et il dû se plier à sa volonté. Il commençait à penser que les enfants étaient pires encore à vivre qu'une femme. Quant il eut fini l'histoire, il lui souhaita :

« -Bonne nuit gamine.

-Bonne nuit papa. »

Il voulut répondre mais il s'aperçut qu'Hermine s'était déjà endormie. Kol remonta la couverture sur la gamine, on ne savait jamais, elle pouvait bouillir de l'intérieur et sortit de la pièce. C'est là qu'il vit, Myra qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose :

« -Ne commence même pas Myrcella. »


	6. Chapter 6

The pain still grows

(Londres 1178)

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'envoient des reviews :)**

Ce soir là, Myra, Kol et Hermine se rendait au banquet qu'organisait un vampire qui venait d'arriver en ville. Kol désirait absolument s'y rendre pour lui faire comprendre qui faisait la loi dans la capitale anglaise. Il n'avait pas été d'accord au début de venir accompagner d'Hermine, la petite humaine qu'il considérait comme sa fille, était trop fragile. Mais, il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser. Cela faisait sourire Myra de voir le grand méchant vampire plier sous la volonté d'une humaine d'environ dix huit ans en voyant qu'il acceptait qu'elle vienne avec eux. Il lui répondit que c'était peut être pour mieux s'en débarrasser. Elle avait roulé des yeux en entendant sa réponse.

Toujours que Kol était fier de les avoir à ses bras. Ce n'étaient peut –être pas les plus belles femmes du monde mais il n'en voulait pas d'autre. Quant ils arrivèrent dans la grand salle où se déroulait le banquet tout le monde se tut.

Au centre trônait, le nouveau vampire qui s'appelait Martin. Il devait avoir la fin trentaine quant on l'avait transformé. Il était blond et avait des yeux bleus très clairs. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui, Martin prit alors :

« -Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, venez prendre place à côté de moi. »

Quant ils se furent assis, Myra et Kol à gauche et Hermine à droite de Martin, la fête reprit de nouveau. Durant le repas, Kol se fit une opinion très tranchée de ce Martin, il ne l'aimait définitivement pas. Il avait l'air de se trouver supérieur à lui et Kol supportait très mal cela. Il décida que dès qu'il le pourrait, il se débarrasserait de cet encombrant personnage.

Myra quant à elle, n'aimait pas la façon dont le vampire regardait Hermine. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui lui donnait un air pervers. On aurait dit qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que de la manger tout crue. Ce qu'il voulait surement faire pensa Myra avec horreur. Elle se promit aussi qu'elle ferait tout pour se débarrasser de cette personne.

Au bout d'un moment, on commença à danser. Kol entraîna Myra comme à son habitude sur la piste. A leur plus grand dégoût, Martin invita Hermine à danser, à leur plus grande surprise, la jeune fille accepta. Hermine avait toujours détesté danser, elle trouvait cela inutile et ennuyant. Myra et Kol se regardèrent. Ils n'eurent besoin que de cela pour se comprendre. Dès que la danse serait finie, Myra et Hermine rentreraient dans leur demeure londonienne pendant que Kol s'occuperait du problème Martin.

Dès que la dernière note de musique fut terminée, ils voulurent mettre leur plan à exécutions, mais ils se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'Hermine et Martin étaient introuvables. Ils partirent la rechercher dans toutes les pièces de l'immense demeure où habitait Martin. A chaque pièce vide, l'angoisse de Myra montait d'un cran. Kol aussi avait peur même s'il n'en montrait rien.

C'était la dernière pièce, quand Myra l'ouvrit et vit ce qu'il s'y trouvait, elle cria de douleur. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Hermine pendue au grand chandelier du plafond. Kol se saisit de Myra qui continuait à hurler et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Viens Myra, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Viens, ma sauvageonne, je te jure que nous nous vengerons de l'ordure qui lui a fait ça. Viens. »

Myra se laissa faire, Kol les ramena chez eux. Quant elle s'allongea dans son lit, elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer, pleurer… Elle éprouvait de la peine, de la douleur mais plus encore que tout ceci, elle avait envie de se venger de la personne qui lui avait enlevé Hermine, son rayon de soleil… Myrcella se promit qu'elle retrouverait Martin et qu'elle lui ferait payer.

Kol lui aussi éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que sa femme, mais il ne pleurait pas. Non, il était assis en face de la cheminée vide, un verre à la main. Il réfléchissait, amer, à la façon dont il tuerait Martin. Il le torturerait longtemps, tellement longtemps que ce salopard lui supplierait de lui ôter la vie. Puis quant il se serait lassé d'entendre les gémissements de l'autre vermine alors là seulement il l'achèverait.

Il le chercherait toute l'éternité pour cela s'il le fallait.


	7. Chapter 7

Teardrop

(Cologne-1269)

Myra attendait Kol comme tous les soirs dans leur grande demeure en plein centre de Cologne. Il avait du aller ravager un village comme il avait pris de nouveau l'habitude après la mort d'Hermine. Myra ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle n'était guère mieux, elle exprimait juste sa douleur de façon un peu plus discrète. Elle ne s'habillait que de noir et elle quant elle croisait un homme blond aux yeux bleus il était sur d'y passer.

Depuis la mort d'Hermine, ils suivaient la piste de Martin son meurtrier. Ils avaient découvert beaucoup de choses sur lui. C'était un ancien marin qui avait été transformé par Rebekah car elle le trouvait beau et voulait le garder auprès d'elle. Cependant, elle s'était vite lassée et dix ans après sa transformation ils s'étaient déjà perdus de vue. Il menait une vie de débauche. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu c'était à Cologne. Myra n'espérait pas le trouver ici juste trouver plus d'informations pour un jour lui faire la mort de sa petite fille. Cet homme l'avait trop fait souffrir pour qu'elle ne le lui fasse pas payer.

Elle était toute à ses pensées, quant elle vit Kol rentrer .Il était complètement ivre comme souvent quant il sortait le soir tout seul. Myra soupira en le voyant, Kol lui sourit de façon moqueuse et lui dit :

« -Bonjour ma petite dame, comment qu'ça va en ce si beau jour ?

-Kol va te coucher, tu es complètement saoul.

-Non pas envie, j'ai plutôt envie de toi… »

En disant ces mots, Kol la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa, elle se laissa faire. Quant il retroussa sa jupe, Myra le repoussa violemment. Il alla s'écraser par terre. Quant il se releva, il la regarda d'un air mauvais, puis il lui cria dessus :

« -N'en as-tu pas marre de faire comme si tu étais frigide Myra !

-J'ai juste besoin de temps Kol, murmura Myra, juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

-On a plus fait l'amour depuis plus de 80 ans, Myra, 80 ans ! Un jour je vais te tromper et tu ne le devras qu'à toi-même ! »

En entendant cela Myra lui mit une claque et hurla:

« -Vas-y, trompe-moi puisque tu en meurs tellement d'envie ! Au moins je pourrais me concentrer et retrouver le meurtrier de MA fille qui a été tuée ! Alors que toi tu n'auras qu'à voler à tes occupations futiles comme tu sais si bien le faire !

-Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui ais perdu quelqu'un ? Moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma fille cette nuit-là ! Mais tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu que nous restions pleurer sur son cadavre pendant tout l'éternité ? Non, Hermine aurait voulu qu'on continue à vivre ! Tout le contraire de ce que nous sommes en train de faire Myrcella ! Et puis ne crois-tu pas que nous pouvons trouver cette ordure même en continuant à vivre ?»

Après ces mots, Myra se jeta dans les bras de Kol et ils s'enlacèrent. Au bout d'un long moment, Myra sortit de cette étreinte et murmura :

« -Je te promets que je vais faire un effort, Kol, je te le promets. »

Sur ces mots elle l'embrassa légèrement. Un baiser de promesse et d'espérance à la fois.


	8. Chapter 8

Driving me mad

**Réponses review :**

**Miss Summer : Merci pour ta review, tu vas être contente Klaus et Rebekah apparaissent dans cet OS et il y'a pas mal d'action. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

(Londres 1326)

Myra ressentait toujours cette sensation euphorique quant elle buvait le sang de quelqu'un. Cette sensation n'était comparable à aucune autre. C'était la seule qui lui donnait encore du plaisir depuis la mort d'Hermine, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'y adonnait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Elle avait promis à Kol qu'elle ferait un effort et c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour y parvenir. Succomber à cette soif.

Alors qu'elle retirait au jeune homme blond sa dernière goutte de sang, Klaus, Kol et Rebekah conversaient juste à côté d'elle sans lui payer la moindre attention. Quant elle eut fini, elle balança le corps sans vie loin d'elle, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un déchet. C'est quant elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce que Kol lui demanda :

« -Où vas-tu Myra ?

-Je vais chercher un autre corps, répondit-elle nonchalamment, j'ai encore soif.

-Tu es à ta cinquième personne depuis ce matin, lui fit remarquer Kol.

-Oui et alors ? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je ne te demande pas de le boire avec moi, mon chéri. »

Myra quitta sur ces mots un Kol à l'air soucieux.

Elle se dirigea dans la nuit noire, vers le quartier des prostituées. Myra y allait quant elle n'avait pas envie de chercher quelqu'un. Elle repéra une brune à l'air vulgaire. Myrcella se dirigea vers elle, l'hypnotisa pour qu'elle se taise et commença à la drainer de son précieux liquide rouge. La prostituée commençait à s'évanouir quant une voix interrompit Myra :

« -Cela ne te dérange pas si je te rejoins ma chère belle sœur ?

-Tu peux la prendre, lâcha Myra en balançant le corps vers Klaus, bizarrement je n'ai plus faim du tout. »

Elle partit, mais à son plus grand agacement, Niklaus la suivit. Myra tout en continuant de marcher lui demanda :

« -Qu'est ce que tu me veux Niklaus ?

-Disons que j'ai peut être quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-Et qu'est ce qui pourrait tellement m'intéresser venant de toi Niklaus ? demanda railleusement Myrcella.

-Martin. »

Myra en entendant ce nom se figea sur place. Elle s'enquerra d'une voix blanche :

« -Qu'est ce que tu sais sur lui Niklaus ?

-Cela dépend…

-De quoi ?

-De toi Myrcella, et de ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour moi.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Quand j'aurais besoins à certains moments de services, je veux que tu me les rendes.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es l'une des vampires les plus puissantes au monde et même si tu es devenu un peu folle sur les bords, tu n'es pas aussi imprévisible que mes frères et ma sœur ce qui fait de toi une alliée précieuse. Alors ?

-Evidemment que j'accepte, soupira Myra. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un autre choix. Maintenant que nous avons un accord apporte moi Martin.

-Patience mon cœur, lui dit-il souriant moqueusement, Martin, viens mon ami ! »

Au bout de la rue, apparut le vampire, il avait l'air terrifié. Myra allait se jeter sur lui mais Klaus la retint :

« -Mon cœur, ne le tue pas maintenant cela t'enlèverait tout le plaisir et le mien aussi. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'une mère pouvait faire au tueur de son enfant. Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je l'ai hypnotisé pour qu'il ne bouge pas d'un cran sans mon autorisation. »

Après avoir dit cela, elle se précipita vers Martin et le jeta par terre. Puis elle lui cracha dessus, ensuite sans dire un seul mot, Myra se saisit de sa main et lui arracha doigt par doigt. Elle fit de même avec ses orteilles. Puis en ayant assez, elle passa aux choses sérieuses Elle lui arracha d'autres membres. Toute la rage contenue pendant tellement d'années refaisait surface. Klaus quant à lui se délectait du spectacle offert. Il y'avait quelque chose de beau dans cette sauvagerie brute, Myrcella ressemblait à un animal sauvage, à une de ses louves qui se repaissaient de l'agonie de sa victime.

Au bout d'un moment, d'un très long moment, Myra se dit qu'il était temps que tout cela cesse. Elle plongea son bras dans la cage thoracique de Martin et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Un dernier mot avant de mourir Martin ? »

Le vampire qui était dans un sale état, ricana et lâcha :

« -Ta fille, ta sale garce de fille, elle est encore vivante. La nuit où tu l'as cru morte je l'avais juste transformé en vampire.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit Myrcella hébétée, ce n'est pas possible…

-Bien sûr que c'est possible et après l'avoir transformé, elle est restée avec moi pendant 50 ans et je l'ai baisé comme la sale putain qu'elle est !

-Menteur ! cria-t-elle. Puis d'un mouvement plein de rage et de désespoir à la fois, Myra lui arracha le cœur et le balança. Après avoir fait cela, elle s'écroula par terre et hurla d'un cri inhumain. Klaus en voyant cela eut peur qu'elle perde la raison. Il se saisit d'elle, Myrcella se débattit telle une lionne tout en continuant de crier telle une folle à lier. Alors Klaus pour avoir la paix lui tordit le cou comme à un poulet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brick in the wall**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais avec les vacances de Noël et le bac blanc, c'est dur d'envoyer mes OS régulièrement ^^. En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

(Angleterre-1492)

Myra n'avait pas envie de participer à l'anniversaire de Niklaus, elle sentait bien le coup fourré. A chaque fois qu'il la conviait elle et son mari, elle savait que c'était pour lui laisser le sale boulot à faire. Le pire c'est que Myra ne pouvait pas se résoudre à haïr Niklaus pour cela. Il lui avait apporté la vengeance et l'espoir. L'espoir que son Hermine soit encore en vie.

Toujours est-il qu'elle attendait que Niklaus fasse son apparition et qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de parler avec des gens qui ne l'intéressaient pas ou plutôt elle se contentait d'écouter Kol discuter avec des gens qui ne l'intéressaient pas. A un moment elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui se passait quant _elle_ la vit. Tatia. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, Tatia était morte depuis pratiquement 500 ans.

Myra se dirigea vers elle mais elle s'arrêta quant elle vit Elijah avec elle. Et puis soudain arriva Niklaus. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et son frère. Elle tendit les oreilles pour entendre la conversation. Apparemment la jeune fille s'appelait Katerina. Alors c'était ça… Myrcella avait été bête de ne pas y penser plus tôt, cette Katerina était le sacrifice pour briser la malédiction de son beau frère.

Niklaus prit la main de Katerina et ils vinrent vers elle. Il la présenta :

« -Katerina, je vous présente la femme de mon frère Kol, Lady Myrcella. »

Katerina Lui fit une révérence et lui dit :

« -C'est un immense plaisir que de vous rencontrer Lady Myrcella.

-Le plaisir est mien Lady Katerina.

-Katerina connaît pour l'instant peu de monde, intervint Niklaus, j'espère que vous serez pour elle une amie précieuse durant son séjour ici. »

Ok, elle avait compris, elle devait faire nounou, Myra répondit :

« -Evidemment Niklaus, cela était déjà dans mes plans.

-Très bien alors je vous laisse notre invitée. »

Et sur ces mots il partit laissant Katerina et Myrcella seules. Myra prit la parole en première :

« -Katerina n'est pas un nom courant, d'où venez vous ?

-Je viens de Bulgarie.

-Ah, très beau pays que la Bulgarie.

-Vous vous êtes déjà rendu en Bulgarie ?

-Oui, mon mari et moi nous voyageons beaucoup, nous ne sommes ici d'ailleurs que pour l'anniversaire de Niklaus. »

Myra et Katerina se parlèrent durant toute la soirée. Myrcella avait du mal à vraiment aimer cette dernière, elle trouvait qu'il y'avait quelque chose de faux chez Katerina, que derrière cette apparente douceur et gentillesse, il y'avait quelque chose de plus dur et plus méchant. De plus, elle semblait intelligente ou en tout cas beaucoup plus intelligente que ne l'était Tatia. Niklaus ferait bien de se méfier de cette dernière, après tout comme disait le proverbe « il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ».

Quant elle alla se coucher avec Kol, il lui demanda :

« -Alors Niklaus a trouvé son nouveau double, elle était comment ?

-Il ferait bien de se méfier.

-Oui, surtout avec ce qui se dit.

-Et que se dit-il ? demanda Myrcella intriguée.

-Notre jeune fille en Bulgarie a fait les quatre cents coups. Une de ses cousines était mariée et était très heureuse avec son petit mari. Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que Katerina s'en mêle. Elle a couché avec le mari et la femme est arrivée à ce moment là. La cousine n'aurait rien dit de honte et Katerina aurait fait un truc sans conséquence pour elle, si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte d'où sa venue ici en Angleterre. Ca doit être de famille je crois se comporter comme une pute. »

Myrcella sentit sa colère monter, elle savait que Kol ne disait ça que pour la provoquer, le problème c'est que cela marchait à chaque fois :

« -Sale escogriffe, gibier de potence…

-Ce que j'aime chez toi Myra c'est que tu as un répertoire qui semble illimité en insultes débiles. La dernière fois je me souviens que tu m'avais traité de Macrocéphale et de trafiquant de chair humaine.

-Heureusement que tu t'en souviens encore, cela ne date que de hier ! s'indigna faussement Myrcella.

-En fait je me souviens surtout de l'après dispute qui je dois dire était absolument génial.

-Ben là tu peux te brosser pour avoir un après dispute quelconque Kol Mikaelson. »

Et sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de sa chambre, mais Kol la rattrapa et la jeta sur le lit puis il la rejoignit…

Katerina était allongée dans son lit, elle avait le cœur battant. Elle avait vu Lord Niklaus et en un regard, il avait emporté son cœur comme l'avait fait Dimitar son ancien amant, le père de sa fille : Nikolina. Elle espérait en tout cas que cela se finirait mieux que la dernière fois.

Pour l'instant tout c'était bien passé. Elle s'était faite des connaissances utiles comme Lord Elijah, le frère de Niklaus et Lady Myrcella sa belle sœur. Cette dernière avait l'air gentille mais trop sérieuse au goût de Katerina. De plus, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la manipuler si elle en avait besoin. Myrcella semblait intelligente contrairement à Trevor l'homme qui s'était entichée d'elle…

Myra était assise à côté de Katerina. Elles écoutaient un groupe de musiciens. Alors que Myrcella écoutait avec attention, l'autre jeune femme cachait mal son ennui. Myra sourit et lui demanda :

« -Vous souhaitez que nous fassions une autre activité peut-être Lady Katerina ?

-Non, c'est bon vous êtes déjà si gentille de me tenir compagnie Lady Myrcella.

-Pas assez apparemment puisque vous vous ennuyez avec moi, venez nous n'avons qu'à aller dehors, il fait très beau, ce qui est plutôt rare dans ce fichu pays, rit Myra.

-Puisque vous le proposez j'accepte. »

Elles se rendirent dans les magnifiques jardins de la propriété de Niklaus. Myra aimait sentir les doux rayons de soleil lui réchauffer la peau. Toutes les fleurs étaient écloses et formaient un arc en ciel de couleur. Katerina prit la parole en première :

«-Désolée de me montrer indiscrète (Myra savait qu'elle ne n'était pas) mais comment cela se fait que Lord Kol soit marié alors que Lord Elijah et Lord Niklaus pourtant ses frères aînés ne le soient pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, Myra remarqua la moue déçue de Katerina quant elle eut dit cela, je sais seulement qu'il m'a sauvé de l'opprobre et de l'ostracisme.

-Comment cela ? demanda Katerina, surprise.

-J'ai eu un accident qui m'a rendue stérile. J'étais condamnée à rester vieille fille mais Lord Kol m'a épousé.

-Wow, j'aimerais rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça un jour, murmura une Katerina touchée.

-Si je peux vous rassurer, Lord Kol est également possessif, égocentrique et…

-Extrêmement patient pour supporter une peau de vache telle que toi, ma sauvageonne, déclara un Kol que même Myra n'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Immonde vermisseau, sale chien galeux, affreux énergumène…

-J'aime tes mots d'amour Myr-ce-lla. »

Et ils continuèrent à se disputer devant une Katerina stupéfaite, la Myrcella placide de tout à l'heure c'était transformée en furie aussitôt son homme arrivé. Et lui la taquinait pour qu'elle continue, comme s'il aimait ça, comme s'ils aimaient tout les deux cela. C'était une forme d'amour que Katerina n'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était un amour vache en quelque sorte. C'étaient comme s'ils s'aimaient aussi forts qu'ils se haïssaient, comme s'ils étaient une drogue l'un pour l'autre. C'était aussi effrayant que beau à sa façon.

Katerina était devenue une vampire et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Bulgarie. Le bateau commençait à charger. Bientôt, elle pourrait quitter cette Angleterre de malheur et continuer à fuir Klaus. Soudain en face d'elle se retrouva Myrcella. Katerina allait partir mais la vampire la retint et lui dit :

« -Si tu comptes échapper à Niklaus, Katerina tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça, j'ai pu te retrouver en un instant, il n'en faudra pas tellement plus à Niklaus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? dit entre ses dents Katerina.

-T'aider, moi aussi j'ai du fuir quelqu'un pendant assez longtemps, je sais ce que c'est. L'avantage que tu auras sur moi, c'est que Niklaus aura d'autres chats à fouetter et qu'il ne passera pas tout son temps à te chercher. Mais il a un grand réseau de contacts donc sois toujours sur tes gardes. Si possible ne reste pas dans la même ville plus d'une semaine et change de lieu d'habitation tout les jours et de préférence dans une propriété privée. Une dernière chose : change d'identité. Tu parles un anglais parfait tu n'as qu'à angliciser ton nom : Katherine Pierce serait un bon nom.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?

-Tu fais un peu partie de ma famille, je te dois bien ça. Adieu Katerina.

-Adieu Myrcella. »

Puis elle partit laissant une Katerina, non Katherine maintenant, stupéfaite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Russians Love their children too**

(St Petersbourg 1645)

Myrcella était enroulée dans son grand manteau de fourrure alors qu'elle affrontait le froid glacial de Russie. Elle ne le ressentait plus depuis plus de 600 ans maintenant, mais il aurait parut étrange au gens de St Petersbourg de voir une femme sans manteau par un froid pareil. Elle se rendait à son rendez-vous avec Niklaus. Myra se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait.

Elle rejoignit la taverne où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Quant elle franchit le seuil, une odeur de graillon lui assaillit le nez. C'était une petite pièce enfumée, la clientèle semblait être composée de la pire vermine de St Petersbourg. Plusieurs hommes l'avaient regardé d'un œil étrange. Myra espérait pour eux qu'ils ne tenteraient rien sinon elle leur ferait payer très cher leur impudence…

Myra repéra son beau frère au fond de la salle. Il détonnait au milieu de ces brigands avec ses habits luxueux. Elle s'assit en face de lui et prit la parole en première :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Niklaus ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Myrcella, répondit son beau frère amusé.

-Puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à me dire ce que tu attends de moi, je vais m'en aller loin de cet endroit mal famé. »

Elle se leva pour s'en aller mais Niklaus la retint par le poignet et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

« -Tu me manques de respect comme ça une dernière fois et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras crois-moi ! La menaça-t-il, puis il reprit d'un ton adouci, je suis venu te confier une mission Myrcella.

-Et quelle est donc cette mission Niklaus ? demanda Myra inquiète.

-Elle se nomme Igor Andropov.

-Et qui est donc cet Igor Andropov ?

-Igor Andropov est un vampire âgé d'environ trois cents ans qui a réussi à se rapprocher de moi au travers de Rebekah.

-Laisse-moi deviner ta sœur a encore eu un amant qui c'est révéler être un affreux connard.

-Les choix de ma sœur en matière ont été encore une fois déplorables, dit d'un ton sinistre Niklaus. Bref, cet Andropov m'a dérobé le cercueil de Flint et fait pression sur moi. Je veux que tu le récupères puis que tu tues Andropov.

-Et pourquoi-moi ? Cet Andropov n'est qu'un bébé vampire, n'importe lequel de tes hommes de main pourrait s'en occuper.

-Disons que toi au moins sait tuer un traitre de façon convenable et que de plus Andropov a un faible pour les jolies femmes.

-Laisse-moi rire Niklaus, railla Myra, je suis loin d'être une belle femme et je ne suis pas la séductrice du siècle ! De plus, si Kol apprenait que je n'avais que serait-ce un peu badiner avec un autre homme il entrerait dans une colère noire et tu sais que Kol en colère est loin d'être bonne chose.

-Et si je te disais que je sais où se trouve ta précieuse petite Hermine et que je ne te le révèlerais que si tu faisais ce que je voulais. Accepterais-tu mon offre ? »

L'ordure il la tenait, elle avait essayé de rechercher Hermine mais elle avait échoué. Myra ne pouvait raisonnablement pas refuser.

« -J'accepte, murmura-t-elle.

-Très bien alors je peux t'annoncer que ta mission commence dès maintenant. Dans exactement dix minutes Igor Andropov viendra ici pour s'encanailler ainsi que le fait nombre de nobles oisifs de cette ville. Bonne chance, belle sœur. »

Puis Niklaus s'en alla, laissant une Myra hébétée.

Igor entra dans la taverne comptant se saouler et faire la fête. Peut-être se taper Rose la fille du patron, une vraie chatte en chaleur, et sûrement en boire un peu. Ces plans s'évanouirent quant il repéra quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un au fond de la taverne.

C'était une femme sûrement noble qui revêtait un manteau de fourrure. Ce n'était pas le genre de femme qui fréquentait une taverne en tout cas. Il se dirigea vers elle. Il fut un peu déçu en voyant qu'elle n'était pas très belle même si on ne pouvait pas décemment l'appeler laide. Non, elle était commune. Igor s'assit tout de même en face d'elle se disant qu'elle était quand même mieux que Rose ou les catins qui fréquentaient cette taverne. Et qu'elle devait être bien mieux éduquée.

« -Bonjour ma dame, dit-il de sa voix la plus suave, qu'est-ce qu'une dame telle que vous fait-elle dans un endroit pareil ? »

Myra faillit éclater de rire aux paroles du bellâtre. Rebekah avait décidément mauvais goût en matière d'homme. Certes, il était beau, mais beau comme une statue grecque. Quelque chose que tu aimes regarder dans un musée, pas avoir dans ton lit, pensa-t-elle crument. Elle répondit en essayant de ne pas être trop moqueuse :

« -Si je ne semble pas être à ma place ici, il en est de même pour vous Monsieur…

-Andropov, comte Igor Andropov et vous êtes ?

-Oksana Aleksandrova, mentit Myra.

-Un joli nom pour une jolie femme Oksana, susurra le vampire.

-Vous essayez toujours de séduire les femmes comte Andropov ?

-Appelez moi Igor, chère Oksana et je complimente juste les belles femmes, ce sont elles qui me séduisent.

-Vous n'avez pas de chances alors, comte Andropov car je ne suis pas de celles qui se laissent complimenter ni de celles qui veulent séduire. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, le salua-t-elle.

Puis elle partit, laissant un Andropov plus qu'intrigué par ce petit bout de femme. C'était le genre de femme qu'il séduisait facilement pourtant. Normalement elle aurait déjà du être dans son lit. Il aurait cette péronnelle, il le jurait.

Myra quant elle rentra dans la demeure qu'elle occupait avec Kol, pensait à Tatia. Sa cousine lui avait toujours dit que ce genre d'hommes aimait être ignoré, que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils mordent à l'hameçon.

Tatia, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à elle. Myra l'évitait quant elle le pouvait, cela lui faisait encore mal après tout ces siècles.

Quant elle franchit le seuil de sa porte, sa servante Natasha vint directement prendre son manteau. Alors qu'elle le faisait, Myra lui ordonna de lui faire couler un bain. Natasha courut le faire. Natasha lui rappelait la servante qu'elle avait à Paris. Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Azenor ! Des fois elle se disait qu'elle aurait du écrire ce qu'elle vivait pour ne rien oublier car quant on vit depuis très longtemps, on a tendance ce qui avant avait de l'importance.

Alors qu'elle prenait son bain, Kol la rejoignit dans l'eau, il se mit en face d'elle. Il arborait un air sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kol ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de Silas, Myra ?

-Ma mère me racontait des histoires sur lui quand j'étais petite pourquoi ?

-Alors tu sais que le réveiller est très dangereux ?

-Voyons Kol ce ne sont que des contes pour enfants…

-Vu le monde dans lequel nous vivons, je pensais que tu croirais que les contes qu'on nous racontait enfants seraient vrais.

-Où veux-tu en venir Kol ?

-J'ai croisé un groupe d'adorateurs de Silas que j'ai tué.

-Pourquoi les as-tu tués ?

-Ces malades veulent libérer Silas, ils disent que quant il sera de retour, il mettra fin à notre monde. »

Myra choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre se tut. Alors Silas, le Silas dont sa mère lui parlait le soir avant de s'endormir existait ? Elle eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là…

Le lendemain soir, Igor retourna à la taverne dans l'espoir de retrouver celle qui l'avait rejeté, cette Oksana Aleksandrova. Il la repéra vite avec son grand manteau de fourrure. Il s'assit en face d'elle comme la veille.

«-Bonjour Oksana, la salua-t-il »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il répéta plus fort cette fois ci :

« -Bonjour Oksana ! »

La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur et lui répondit d'une voix douce :

« -Je suis désolée, je voyais vos lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne sortait, bonjour comte Andropov. Vous pouvez vous en aller maintenant.

-Mais…

-Peut-être ne me suis-je pas faite assez claire hier. Votre présence m'est indésirable, je vous prierais donc de partir. »

Igor était furieux, aucune femme ne s'était jamais comportée comme cela avec lui, le grand Igor Andropov ! Il sortit de l'auberge irrité et partit l'attendre à côté. Cette péronnelle allait mourir ce soir, il avait pris sa décision.

Myrcella finit la boisson qu'elle avait commandée. Puis elle sortit calmement de l'infâme bouge. A peine eut elle franchit la porte qu'Andropov se jeta sur elle. Il la plaqua contre le mur, l'étranglant. Myra faillit rire, s'il pensait qu'il lui faisait peur ce petit vampire d'opérette. Elle contrattaqua et ce fut au tour d'Igor de se retrouver plaqué, la tête appuyé sur le mur avec force. Il lâcha choqué :

« -Vous êtes une vampire Oksana ?

-Oui, et une plus vieille que vous en plus. »

Après lui avoir répondu elle le relâcha puis elle partit en lui lançant un « A demain Comte Andropov ! ». Il était tellement choqué qu'il n'essaya pas de la poursuivre.

Le lendemain elle le revit et lendemain après cela et le lendemain encore après… Andropov lui demanda de raconter son histoire. Elle mentit du début jusqu'à la fin. Ils allèrent au théâtre, à l'opéra, partout où le beau monde se rencontrait.

Un jour, Andropov voulut qu'ils aillent chez lui. Myrcella était contente face à cette idée. C'était le moment où jamais pour retrouver le cercueil de Finn et en finir avec cette histoire.

Comme d'habitude Igor avait vu grand, le palais qu'il habitait était un des plus beaux de St Petersbourg, pour ne pas dire de Russie. Une vraie petite merveille. Il l'emmena dans son salon rouge comme il l'appelait. Il en avait quatre, le salon bleu, le salon vert, le salon jaune et le salon rouge. Le salon rouge était le plus intimiste, avec sa petite taille et un nombre de meubles moins importants que dans les autres pièces. Il n'était composé que d'un canapé de style baroque en velours rouge. Il y'avait également un tapis de Perse et une commode très ouvragée.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé un verre de vin à la main. Myra était mal à l'aise sous le regard plein de désirs que lui lançait Andropov. Soudain le russe l'embrassa, Myra sous le choc laissa faire, elle allait le rejeter quant un hurlement se fit entendre :

« -Sale putain, tu oses me faire ça ! »

Myra sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en entendant cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien. Très vite le russe fut balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce et bientôt il ne resta plus rien d'Igor Andropov. Elle n'avait jamais vu Kol dans un état pareil, Myra n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de Kol. Il massacrait Andropov à un tel point qu'elle se demanda si à la fin, il resterait quelque chose de lui. Au bout d'un long moment, son mari laissa les morceaux d'Andropov et se retourna vers elle. Il ne lui adressa qu'un regard dégoûté :

« -Tu n'es qu'une sale catin Myrcella !

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé avec cet homme Kol, protesta vivement Myra.

-Tu l'embrasses devant moi et tu oses me dire que tu ne me trompais pas ?! Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

-Kol, il m'a embrassé sans mon accord, au bout de plus de 500 ans de mariage je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant !

-Dégage catin, dégage avant que je ne te tue ! »

Myra réalisa que rien ne convaincrait son mari de son innocence, elle venait de le perdre… Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes quant elle lui dit « -Adieu. ». Puis Myra s'enfuit loin et le plus vite possible.


End file.
